1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relates to a semiconductor storage device and a control method of the semiconductor storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An EEPROM is a type of nonvolatile semiconductor storage device. In particular, a NAND-type flash memory provides a considerable increase in capacity, and is used as a storage device of an electronic apparatus.
When an operation for reading data from a NAND-type flash memory is performed, a selected cell in a NAND cell unit is applied a read voltage necessary to determine a threshold value distribution thereof. On the other hand, other non-selected cells in the NAND cell unit are each applied a read pass voltage that turns ON the cell irrespective of cell data. After the foregoing voltages have been applied, data is determined based on whether or not a pre-charged bit line is discharged.